Embodiments presented herein generally relate to electrical switches, and more particularly to current interrupters for electrical switches.
The use of direct current (DC) power distribution has expanded during the last decade, involving application spaces such as, for example, data centers, solar farms, aviation, and rail. However, there is presently a dearth of suitable DC circuit protection technologies, including DC circuit breakers. Current DC circuit breakers are often based on solid state switches, magnetic switches, and/or de-rated alternating current (AC) circuit breakers. All of these devices tend to be relatively bulky and expensive, as well as possessing a limited short circuit capability and poor contact reliability.